Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (character index)
This is an index of characters introduced in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. The order that the characters are seen or mentioned is from the American version of the book. In other languages, the order may or may not be different. Chapter One: The Riddle House *Tom Riddle Sr. *Mary Riddle *Thomas Riddle *Riddles' maid *Riddles' cook *Frank Bryce *Landlord of The Hanged Man *Dot *Little Hangleton Villagers *Great Hangleton Police *Current Owner of the Riddle House *Little Hangleton boys *Nagini *Bertha Jorkins Chapter Two: The Scar :No new characters are introduced in this chapter. Chapter Three: The Invitation *Smeltings School Nurse *Little Whinging postman Chapter Four: Back to the Burrow :No new characters are introduced in this chapter. Chapter Five: Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes *Barty Crouch Sr. *Ludo Bagman *Otto Bagman *Viktor Krum Chapter Six: The Portkey *Amos Diggory *Lovegood family *Fawcett family Chapter Seven: Bagman and Crouch *Basil *Basil's college *Mr. Roberts *Mr. Payne *Memory Modifying Wizard *Kevin *Kevin's mother *Kevin's father *3 African Wizards *Group of Witches from The Salem Witches Institute *Archie *Unidentified Ministry of Magic Wizard at the 1994 Quidditch World Cup *Mr Wood *Mrs Wood *Bill Weasley's Brazilian pen-friend *Cuthbert Mockridge *Gilbert Wimple *Arnold Peasegood *Broderick Bode *Croaker *Roddy Pontner *Agatha Timms *Weatherby *Ali Bashir *Bartemius Crouch Sr.'s grandfather *Omnioculars Saleswizard Chapter Eight: The Quidditch World Cup *Winky *Bulgarian Minister for Magic *Mungo Bonham *Bulgaria's Veela Mascots *Ireland's Leprechaun Mascots *Vasily Dimitrov *Clara Ivanova *Lev Zograf *Alexei Levski *Pyotr Vulchanov *Ivan Volkov *Connolly *Barry Ryan *Troy *Mullet *Moran *Quigley *Aidan Lynch *Hassan Mostafa Chapter Nine: The Dark Mark *Mrs. Roberts *Roberts children *Olympe Maxime Chapter Ten: Mayhem at the Ministry *Rita Skeeter Chapter Eleven: Aboard the Hogwarts Express *Alastor Moody Chapter Twelve: The Triwizard Tournament *Dennis Creevey *Stewart Ackerley *Malcom Baddock *Eleanor Branstone *Owen Cauldwell *Emma Dobbs *Laura Madley *Natalie McDonald *Graham Pritchard *Orla Quirke *Kevin Whitby *Barty Crouch Jr. Chapter Thirteen: Mad-Eye Moody *Eloise Midgeon Chapter Fourteen: The Unforgivable Curses :No new characters are introduced in this chapter. Chapter Fifteen: Beauxbatons and Durmstrang *Igor Karkaroff Chapter Sixteen: The Goblet of Fire *Poliakoff *Summers *Fleur Delacour Chapter Seventeen: The Four Champions *Violet Chapter Eighteen: The Weighing of the Wands *Fleur Delacour's grandmother *Gregorovitch Chapter Nineteen: The Hungarian Horntail *Unidentified female Hungarian Horntail *Unidentified female Chinese Fireball *Unidentified female Swedish Shortsnout *Unidentified female Common Welsh Green *Charlie Weasley's colleagues Chapter Twenty: The First Task :No new characters are introduced in this chapter. Chapter Twenty-one: The House-Elf Liberation Front *Hogwarts house-elves Chapter Twenty-two: The Unexpected Task *Unidentified girl #1 *Unidentified girl #2 *Unidentified girl #3 Chapter Twenty-three: The Yule Ball *Fridwulfa *Rubeus Hagrid's father *Boris the Bewildered Chapter Twenty-four: Rita Skeeter's Scoop *Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank *Aberforth Dumbledore Chapter Twenty-five: The Egg and the Eye *Olive Hornby's brother Chapter Twenty-six: The Second Task *Gabrielle Delacour *Murcus Chapter Twenty-seven: Padfoot Returns *Evan Rosier *Wilkes *Bellatrix Lestrange *Rodolphus Lestrange *Rabastan Lestrange Chapter Twenty-eight: The Madness of Mr. Crouch *Mrs. Fudge *Andorran Ministry of Magic Chapter Twenty-nine: The Dream :No new characters are introduced in this chapter. Chapter Thirty: The Penseive *Antonin Dolohov *Travers *Mulciber *Augustus Rookwood *Frank Longbottom *Alice Longbottom *Mrs. Crouch Chapter Thirty-one: The Third Task *Apolline Delacour *Apollyon Pringle *Ogg *Mrs. Diggory *Mr. Krum *Mrs. Krum Chapter Thirty-two: Flesh, Blood, and Bone :No new characters are introduced in this chapter. Chapter Thirty-three: The Death Eaters *Avery *Crabbe *Goyle *Nott Chapter Thirty-four: Priori Incantatem :No new characters are introduced in this chapter. Chapter Thirty-five: Veritaserum :No new characters are introduced in this chapter. Chapter Thirty-six: The Parting of the Ways :No new characters are introduced in this chapter. Chapter Thirty-seven: The Beginning :No new characters are introduced in this chapter. See also *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (soundtrack)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (video game)'' *Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (character index) *Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (character index) *Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (character index) *Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (character index) *Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (character index) *Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (character index) Category:Books (real-world) Category:Character indexes